The Grey Fox and the Nightingale
by Natah The Clever
Summary: I suck with Summaries, but here goes nothing: Taking place after the fall of Alduin in a time of Piece, two Khajiit meet in the woods of Falkreath under the light of the two moons. One being a former thief and the other still one. both have had a rough road in life, but anyone man or mer is subject to change, the question is can they change others views on them? Rated M for future


Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

A/N: This is my first story that ive decided to actually Publish. R&R please, and if you think there is more I could add feel free to tell me! I'm always open to constructive criticism.

It's the middle of the evening, the sun had just begun its descent behind the snowy mountains of Skyrim. It painted the sky with beautiful shades of purple, orange and red signalling the end of a day in the providence of the nords. A lone Khajiit, female about 20, wandered through the thick woods of Falkreath hold, her journey leading down one of many cobble roads that led into Whiterun Hold. As she walked all that could be heard were the sounds of the woods, the wind softly blowing, making the tree branches above sway gently to the melody of whistles made by the wind. Suddenly, a series of howls could be heard from within the depths of the woods.a pack of 5 wolves came from the dark recesses of the woods, each with their teeth bared, looking to have the wanderer as their meal. Little did any of them know that in the dark canopy above, one was watching, a man in what seemed like Nightingale armor. He slowly drew his bow and notched 2 arrows onto his string and pulled back, preparing his shot and first attack on the pack. As he slowly pulled back he took into notice the Khajiit in the middle of the road and readjusted himself before releasing the two arrows killing both of the wolves instantaneously. The sudden deaths made the rest retreat into the forest, tails between their legs in fear of what may happen to them if they stayed.

The traveler looked up into the trees looking for the source of the two arrows, only to be met with the figure jumping onto another branch, then another, giving chase to the rest of the pack that had attacked her. She ran after them easily keeping up with the unknown figure. She soon came to a ruined tower that seemed like it had been abandoned for quite some time. As she walked up to it she heard a series of yelps from inside, meaning the wolves ad either been injured from the run or the unknown assailant had gotten to them quicker than she anticipated. As she walked up to the entrance of the tower the shadow of the figure could be seen, skinning the wolves for their pelts. He turned around and looked at her as he continued his work.

"Sorry if I startled you ma'am, just conducting business." He said calmly, his voice was rough and gentle at the same time. As he finished the last wolf he stood up and turned to face her, the only noticeable thing being that he was taller than most Khajiits, standing about 6'2. As he neared the smaller Khajiit she could only see the bright blue orbs that were his eyes through his cowl. "I must be going now, may you tread on warm sands and reach your destination safely." he said as he walked past her and out of the tower with his games pelts tied to his back.

She quickly turned around and grabbed his wrist, refusing to let him go yet. "Before you go this on wants to thank you, and she would ask you, what is your name? Mine is Akya." she said quickly, curiosity clearly burning in her eyes. The look on her face made it seem if she never got an answer she would continue to follow him, even if he told her that he needed to part ways with her.

He let out a sigh, clearly slightly annoyed. "This one is simply known as The Guardian of the Two Moons by the travelling folk of the roads of Skyrim." he simply said. "Now, This one must be going, he'll see you around and once again. May your journey lead you to warm sands." He stated before jumping onto and climbing a nearby tree before jumping into another and travelling through the trees of the woods.

She watched as he left her where she stood, in deep thought of the cryptic one she now knew as the Guardian of the Two Moons. She stood there for a few minutes before returning to the road and continuing on her journey to Whiterun. As she walked she asked herself several questions. Like why he'd save someone like her, one that has lived a life of theft, stealing to get what she wanted. Another one being who was he really? She figured these questions would be answered in due time so she decided to think about other things. Like whether or not to turn around and skin the other two wolves that the Guardian had killed, she'd imagine they would fetch her some gold at a nearby vendor. Little did she know that once again, in the trees abouve her the same one who had helped her not to long ago, kept his watch, making sure she would get out of the forest without any other problems.

_The next day in Whiterun…._

Akya had made it to her home a few hours after her run in with the Guardian of the Two Moons. She still had questions, one of them having been obviously answered by his title and the thick accent that could be heard in his voice. She could deduct that he was a Khajiit through basic conversation. As she entered the gates leading into town everyone there had just began opening their shops, which meant the streets were seething with activity. People everywhere going about their daily routines, children's laughter could be heard as a group of kids ran by Akya playing tag. Through the chatter occuring in the streets a fight could be heard coming from within the Tavern just ahead of her current location.

A moment later the doors burst open as a nord is sent tumbling down the hill. As soon as he reached the bottom of the hill, he lay on his back a dagger fell to the ground from his hand. Coming out shortly after him was a Khajiit, he had fur, as black as the night. He calmly walked down the incline as people began to gather around the now unconscious nord. The Khajiit wore what looked like custom leather armor, it was black to match his fur. He had an ebony bow on his back and two daggers in sheathes at his sides. He looked around before walking down the Nord and the crowd of people and reclaiming a coin purse, the guards tried to stop him but then left him alone after he dropped coins in each of their hands, bribing them and making them move on with their day. The Khajiit made his way back into the tavern, after he entered the crowd dispersed and once again went on with their day.

Akya soon made her way to the nord and patted his leg. "And they say that we Khajiit are the troublemakers." she said before making her way up to the tavern and entering. She looked around for the Khajiit she had seen just mere moments ago. He could be seen at the tavern bar slouched over it with a bottle of mead in his hand. She slowly made her way over to him, hearing hushed whispers as people looked and pointed at her some clearly not comfortable after the brawl that had just ensued. She sat beside him and barkeep set mead down in front of her. "On the house, courtesy of the other Khajiit in the room." he said pointing at the Khajiit with black fur.

He looked over at the new face beside him and revealed a smile. "Well what do we have here?" he mused.

**May Kynareth's wind guide you on your journeys.**


End file.
